A reason for loving you
by Mama Diana
Summary: Les gens qui discutent. Le pilote qui parle. Les enfants qui pleurent. Il ouvrit les yeux et regardait autour de lui, passant ensuite sa main sur son visage. Dire qu'ils étaient dans cet avion depuis treize longues heures… Oui, Paris était loin, et leur réservait beaucoup de surprises...
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir, cher lecteur ! Ici Mama Diana pour une nouvelle histoire sur le fandom Teen Wolf ! Cette histoire sera (comme beaucoup d'autres) un Sterek. MAIS, comme je suis sadique, il faudra un peu de temps avant que la romance s'installe ! J'espère que cette histoire se déroulant dans la capitale de la France vous plaira, et que vous laisserez des tonnes de commentaires ! :D Oui, je suis optimiste !**

**Enfin bref, je compte faire un résumé de chaque chapitre, pour vous remettre dans le bain ! Je sais qu'il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de lire un nouveau chapitre lorsque l'on a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment ! Je compte aussi essayer de faire participer tous les personnages, qu'ils soient secondaires ou non. Bien sûr, l'histoire sera surtout centrée sur Stiles et Derek (le point de vue sera d'ailleurs celui de Stiles, bien qu'il reste à la troisième personne) ! Le prologue vous paraîtra court, mais c'est normal ; ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Mais bon, 650 mots pour un prologue c'est déjà pas mal, alors ne vous plaignez pas ! :)**

**D'ailleurs, on pense à remercier Samy, une de mes amies qui m'a corrigée sur les fautes de temps. Elle est vraiment très sympa, alors si tu lis ce message, je te n'aime et je te fais des poutous partout ! **

**Pour la longueur des chapitres, tout dépendra de si j'ai de l'inspiration ou non. ET, même si j'ai de l'inspiration, je peux faire un chapitre de seulement 1 000 mots, rien que pour garder le suspens ; c'est la même chose pour l'attente entre chaque chapitre. Rappelons-le, j'ai une vie en dehors du site, j'ai un site web à gérer (le lien sur mon profil) et une vie sociale à remplir. Du coup, on ne se plaint pas, car je posterai un petit message tout mignon si je ne peux pas venir ! ;)**

**Bon, après un peu de blabla inutile, parlons de ce qui vous intéresse vraiment (ou pas) : LES PERSONNAGES !**

**Les personnages principaux sont, bien entendu, Stiles et Derek (plus Stiles). Et les personnages secondaires sont Allison, Scott et Lydia. Les personnages, disons tierces sont les grands-parents d'Allison (d'ailleurs pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis Gérard avec une gentille mamie gâteau) et les gentils copains de Derekounet !**

**Pour le genre, nous allons partir sur de la romance et de l'amitié, et pour le rating, je vais mettre T ; bien sûr, si cela devient vraiment (et je ne rigole pas) « difficile » à lire, je changerai. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que si les choses deviennent trop violentes (même si ce ne sera pas le cas niveau sexe, car OUI, je suis franche), je changerai le rating en M. Mais je pense que, si l'histoire vous plaît, vous n'y prêterez pas attention ! ^^**

**Enfin, le disclaimer. Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le créateur de la série. La ville de Paris appartient au(x) créateur(s) de Paris, et le reste m'appartient totalement, même le bonnet de Scott. Si vous voulez m'emprunter quelque chose, dîtes-le par message privé ou dans les commentaires. L'image a été trouvée sur Facebook, mais je ne connais pas l'auteur de ce montage (malheureusement). Et, avant que j'oublie, les non-inscrits aussi peuvent poster un joli commentaire ! :3**

**Maintenant, je n'ai que deux ou trois conseils :**

**– Préparez un petit quelque chose à grignoter.**

**– Mettez _Salted Wound_, de _Sia_.**

**– Oubliez ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_« On dit de Paris que c'est la ville de l'amour. Pourtant, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois de l'amour nulle part. »_

Les gens qui discutent. Le pilote qui parle. Les enfants qui pleurent. Il ouvrit les yeux et regardait autour de lui, passant ensuite sa main sur son visage. Dire qu'ils étaient dans cet avion depuis treize longues heures… Stiles retira ses écouteurs et bâilla un bon coup pour se déboucher les oreilles, se levant pour prendre sa valise. Scott était déjà prêt, avec son bonnet en forme de tête de loup sur la tête l'hyperactif sourit en le voyant et pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire. Non, sincèrement, il ne voyait pas comment Allison pouvait le trouver mignon et non ridicule.

L'hyperactif poussa légèrement son meilleur ami – qui était vraiment ridicule avec ce bonnet sur la tête – et attrapa sa valise, manquant de flancher sous son poids. Enfin, celle de Lydia. La jeune femme arriva rapidement devant Stiles, avec sa valise.

— Je crois que c'est à toi, dit-elle en souriant.

Stiles acquiesça et ils échangèrent les valises, sortant de l'avion. Les employés de l'aéroport Paris-Charles-de-Gaulle firent signe aux touristes ou habitants de la ville d'entrer, les aidant à se protéger de l'averse grâce à des parapluies. La bande d'amis – composée de Scott, Lydia, Allison et Stiles – courue à l'intérieur de l'aéroport, riant à gorge déployée. Ils cherchèrent la sortie en discutant, demandant parfois leur chemin Lydia, étant la plus douée en langues, se chargeait de parler et traduire. Les quatre Américains venaient de Beacon Hills, une ville perdue en Californie. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et avaient tous les quatre liés une profonde amitié à partir du lycée.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la sortie, regardant les autres personnes héler les taxis ou les motos-taxis. Allison laissa sa valise à Scott, mit une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et siffla un taxi – une grosse voiture grise –, faisant signe aux autres de venir. Elle récupéra sa valise et embrassa la joue de Scott, alors que Lydia discutait avec le chauffeur. Le conducteur sortit et ouvrit la portière coulissante de son véhicule, faisant signe aux touristes d'entrer. Ils écoutèrent le chauffeur – un homme d'environ la quarantaine avec une barbe de trois jours – et lui laissèrent leurs valises. Stiles entra en dernier, près de Scott. Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami – qui portait ce titre depuis leur enfance – et lui enleva son bonnet, le mettant sur sa tête ils sourirent tous les deux, avant de rigoler. Après tout, ils n'avaient que dix-neuf ans. Allison, elle, avait vingt ans, mais avait été dans la même classe que les deux garçons. La jeune femme avait déménagée de nombreuses fois, ce qui l'avait fait redoubler.

Elle parlait avec Lydia, qui faisait parfois des petits cris de souris en parlant chaussures. Alors que la petite camionnette s'arrêtait à un feu rouge, le chauffeur demanda, avec un accent anglais qui laissait à désirer :

— D'où est-ce que vous venez ?

— Beacon Hills, en Californie, répondit Allison en souriant.

Le chauffeur acquiesça, posant une nouvelle question :

— Et pourquoi vous êtes venus à Paris ?

— Nous sommes venus voir les grands-parents de notre amie, répondit Scott, embrassant la joue de sa petite-amie.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, alors que Stiles regardait par la vitre. Il pleuvait toujours sur la ville il y avait des flaques d'eau ou de boue un peu partout, et les enfants sautaient dedans. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, lui faisant tourner la tête. Scott.

— Ça va ? demanda t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Stiles hocha la tête et sourit à Scott pour le rassurer, murmurant :

— Je suis juste fatigué. Et ton bonnet est très confortable.

Ils rigolèrent et Scott reprit son bonnet, le remettant sur sa tête brune. Stiles, lui, fermait les yeux et tentait de se reposer.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce prologue... Je vais seulement vous poser quelques questions, même si c'est optionnel. Je mets ces questions pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre à part _« J'aime trop ! La suite !__ »_, même si je n'ai rien contre ce genre de commentaire ! Mais, je cherche à m'améliorer et à peut-être faire de cette histoire une fiction, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Alors, voici les questions ! En passant, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin que je vous demande de justifier, hm... ?**

**Que pensez-vous du premier paragraphe ?**

**Que pensez-vous des premières informations sur Scott, Lydia et Allison ?**

**Pensez-vous que j'ai respectée le caractère des personnages ?**

**Y a-t-il peu, ou beaucoup trop de description ?**

**Aimez-vous Teen Wolf ?**

**Que pensez-vous du chauffeur à la barbe _(car, oui, j'aime bien mon chauffeur)_ ?**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous espérez voir dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une belle vie et de la patience ! Car, oui, la saison 5 de Teen Wolf sort seulement en Juin, et en Amérique ! :p**


	2. Chapitre I

**Bonsoir, cher lecteur ! Ici Mama Diana pour le premier chapitre de _A reason for loving you_, ou _Une raison de t'aimer_ en français ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs anonymes : je ne peux pas vous envoyer de message privé, alors je suis désolée pour le manque de confidentialité. Il y a également une scène du chapitre 2 qui aurait dû se trouver dans ce chapitre ! Mais bon, je la garde pour plus tard ! ;) Je vais maintenant faire un résumé, puis répondre aux reviews anonymes.**

_**Stiles, Lydia, Allison et Scott arrivent à Paris, décidant d'aller rendre visite aux grands-parents d'Allison. Alors que leur taxi se dirige vers leur nouvelle habitation, bien que provisoire, Stiles s'endort...**_

**Maintenant, réponse aux reviews !**

**Vicky : _Merci, je fais attention aux fautes ! ^^ Il faut aussi remercier Samy, qui m'a aidée pour les fautes de temps. '^' Je ne te jetterais pas de pierres, promis. Oui, j'oublie souvent que pour moi c'est banal et moche, la capitale de la saleté. xD Tu as de la chance, j'ai pas pris trop de temps pour écrire la suite ! XD_**

**Riska : _Hanw, chouuu ! Moi aussi j'adore Teen Wolf ! °^° Dans ce chapitre il y aura plus de descriptions ! ^^ Ah ah, tu aimes mon chauffeur ! X) Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même. u_u_**

**MissLemon : _xD Vous aimez me faire cette blague. ewe Dans ce chapitre, je vais mettre en avant la relation entre Scott et Stiles, vu que j'ai beaucoup parlée d'Allison au prologue ! Même si on en apprendra plus sur elle dans un prochain chapitre ! Je peux juste te dire que le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Lydia et Stiles ! ;) Je ne pense pas que Scott soit stupide ; plutôt naïf, quelque chose comme ça ! :) Ah ah, Stiles est toujours parfait, tu as raison ! w Malheureusement, il y aura plus (beaucoup plus) de descriptions dans ce chapitre... :( Vraiment désolée ! Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire par rapport aux saisons et au lien entre Stiles et Derek. LOL, vive les Français ! Je voulais montrer une chose vraie aux autres : un Français (je veux dire, un VRAI Français) a un accent anglais merdique. u_u Ah ah, je crois que tu seras comblée ! :3_**

**Bon, je vais me contenter de mettre le disclaimer, comme à chaque fois. Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le créateur de la série. La ville de Paris appartient au(x) créateur(s) de Paris. La maison des grands-parents d'Allison est un mélange entre la maison de les grands-parents paternels à Sarcelles, la maison des grands-parents maternels de mon meilleur ami et de mon imagination. Le reste m'appartient totalement, même le béret de Gérard. Si vous voulez m'emprunter quelque chose, dîtes-le par message privé ou dans les commentaires. L'image a été trouvée sur Facebook, mais je ne connais pas l'auteur de ce montage (malheureusement). Et, avant que j'oublie, les non-inscrits aussi peuvent poster un joli commentaire ! :3**

**Maintenant, je n'ai que deux ou trois conseils :**

**– Préparez un petit quelque chose à grignoter.**

**– Mettez _I Put A Spell On You_, chantée par _Annie Lennox_.**

**– Oubliez ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

* * *

_« Il y a deux sortes d'amours : l'amour d'enfance, et le grand amour. Bizarrement, je ne me rappelle que de mes amours d'enfance. »_

Un baiser sur son cou le fit frémir. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et passa ses mains dans _ses_ cheveux. _Il_ souffla tendrement sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Et il sentit une douleur dans son épaule il grimaça et ferma les yeux, les rouvrant la seconde d'après.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Scott, qui s'apprêtait à lui pincer le nez. En voyant son meilleur ami réveillé, il stoppa son geste avec une tête de chien battu, faisant ricaner Stiles. Scott lui demanda d'ouvrir la portière du taxi, ce qu'il fit ; le groupe d'amis sortit et ils récupérèrent leurs valises – Lydia et Stiles prenant garde à ne pas échanger leurs bagages. Ils remercièrent et payèrent le chauffeur avant de partir, leurs capuches sur la tête.

Au bout d'une allée – après les nombreux immeubles – se trouvait une petite maison, semblant coincée entre deux bâtiments. Allison, en voyant la maison, accéléra le pas, traînant sa valise derrière elle. Lydia fixa les garçons, haussant les épaules et essayant de rattraper sa meilleure amie avec ses talons hauts. Stiles, en voyant Lydia courir, sourit ; elle avait bien changée depuis le lycée. Bien sûr, elle était toujours autant passionnée par la mode, mais elle avait changée. Elle était plus expressive, plus sensible, plus humaine. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds-vénitiens étaient attachés en queue de cheval, alors que sa capuche était retombée ; Lydia était jolie. Non, il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire.

Scott tapota l'épaule de Stiles pour avoir son attention, avant de dire :

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es pâle comme un linge.

— Oui, c'est sûrement le décalage horaire, murmura Stiles.

Son meilleur ami ne dit rien mais fronça légèrement les sourcils, preuve qu'il s'inquiétait. Scott était « mignon », à toujours vouloir le protéger, mais il allait très bien. Et si Stiles se souvenait bien, c'était lui qui défendait Scott, quelques années auparavant. Non, il allait très bien ; enfin, à part ce rêve étrange, tout allait bien. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il eut un rêve érotique ? Enfin, érotique, n'abusons pas, mais pourquoi ? Oh, c'était sûrement le célibat…

Les deux garçons arrivèrent près de Lydia et d'une Allison surexcitée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller et regardait autour d'elle, comme-ci elle doutait d'être à la bonne maison – la seule de la rue. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle appuya sur la sonnette. Les quatre amis patientèrent une ou deux minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un verrou s'ouvrir.

Une vieille dame ouvra la porte, regardant les personnes devant elle avec les sourcils haussés. Elle avait des cheveux blancs attachés en chignon et des yeux bruns, presque noir, tout comme Allison. Celle-ci s'avança légèrement et se racla la gorge, mordillant sa lèvre.

— Bonjour, grand-mère, dit-elle. C'est moi, Allison.

La grand-mère d'Allison sourit en voyant sa petite-fille, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle salua ensuite Scott, Lydia et Stiles, se présentant sous le nom de Sophie. Ils se présentèrent à leur tour, entrant dans la maison.

— Posez vos manteaux ici et vos chaussures dans le tiroir à souliers, juste là ! indiqua gentiment Sophie en ouvrant le tiroir. Laissez vos bagages dans le coin, vous vous installerez un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

— Merci de nous accueillir, madame, dit Lydia en enlevant ses talons hauts et son manteau.

Sophie fronça légèrement les sourcils et dit :

— T, t, t ! Pas de « Madame » entre nous ! Juste Sophie, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en souriant, alors que Sophie les guidait dans la maison. Le hall d'entrée était assez petit mais chaleureux avec son mur orange et son parquet en bois de chêne. Le salon, spacieux, comportait une cheminée en pierre et une petite bibliothèque. Les murs étaient blancs, et le sol carrelé. Un peu plus loin se trouvait la salle à manger, avec un petit escalier en marbre ; une longue table était installée, ainsi qu'une dizaine de chaises. Des photos de Sophie et de son marie, d'Allison petite ou de toute la famille des Argent étaient disponibles.

Lydia fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre de la cheminée. Scott, lui, s'attardait sur les photos d'Allison plus jeune. Stiles, enfin, regardait attentivement les livres de la bibliothèque.

— La lycanthropie ? demanda t-il en relevant la tête vers Sophie.

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, alors que Sophie hochait la tête. Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et prit le livre qui avait attiré l'attention de Stiles, le feuilletant.

— La lycanthropie désigne l'art de se transformer en loup, dans ce livre-ci, expliqua t-elle calmement. Ce livre-là, dit-elle en prenant un autre ouvrage, parle de la _maladie_ de la lycanthropie. Et celui-ci parle de la thérianthropie, l'art de se changer en n'importe quel animal.

— Un peu comme des Hybrides ? demanda Scott.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Sophie. Un peu comme des Hybrides.

Lydia fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, réfléchissant. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle demanda :

— Quand vous parlez de l'art de se transformer en loup, est-ce que vous parlez de… Loup-garou ?

— Comme dans Harry Potter ? demanda Allison, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Non, fit Lydia en secouant la tête. Enfin, si, mais il manque des informations. Le lycanthrope peut se transformer partiellement ou totalement en loup. Après, il y a plusieurs légendes et plusieurs hypothèses…

— Comme quoi ? demanda Scott.

Lydia soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, secouant une nouvelle fois la tête.

— Peu importe, éluda t-elle. Ce ne sont que des légendes.

— Si ça vous intéresse, commença Sophie, il y a d'autres livres sur le surnaturel et le paranormal. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous les prêter.

Stiles, passionné de surnaturel et phénomènes inexpliqués, hocha la tête et sourit comme un enfant ; il fit rigoler Sophie, qui posa les livres sur la table et leur fit signe de la suivre, continuant sûrement la visite.

Elle passa rapidement dans la cuisine, dont le sol et les murs étaient carrelés. La seule chose importante que Scott et Stiles retinrent fut l'emplacement du frigo, alors que les filles parlaient d'Harry Potter. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, empruntant l'escalier en colimaçon qui semblait collé à l'un des murs. Les marches grinçaient légèrement, et Stiles pensa qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas sortir la nuit. Ils montèrent à l'étage de la maison et regardèrent autour d'eux. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint à fleurs, et le sol était – comme dans pratiquement toute la maison – en bois de chêne. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre aux murs roses : un petit lit vert trônait dans la pièce, face à une armoire et près d'un bac à jouets. Une commode était installée près de la porte : une chambre d'enfant.

— Je pense que deux d'entre vous pourront dormir ici, commença Sophie. Je crois qu'il nous reste un matelas.

Allison sourit en reconnaissant son ancienne chambre, laissant un regard à Scott. Celui-ci tourna ses yeux – d'un brun si sombre qu'ils semblaient noirs – vers elle et sourit aussi, mordillant son pouce. Stiles, voyant les deux amoureux préparer leurs plans pour ce soir, toussota légèrement. Ils sursautèrent et rougirent, comme-ci quelqu'un avait lu dans leurs pensées. Ce qui était un peu le cas.

Sophie et Lydia sourirent, alors que la plus âgée disait :

— Je vous laisse choisir votre partenaire de chambre. Le grenier est en haut des escaliers, la salle de bain à droite et les toilettes juste à côté !

Sophie descendait les escaliers, alors que les quatre amis plissaient les yeux, se fixant. Et, en un temps record, Allison et Scott dirent en même temps :

— On dort ensemble !

Lydia et Stiles rirent franchement, se doutant qu'ils allaient dire ça. Ils hochèrent la tête et montèrent au grenier ; l'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre des grands-parents d'Allison, secouant ensuite la tête. Il était trop curieux.

Le grenier était grand, assez grand pour contenir toutes les babioles inutiles de Lydia. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en voyant sa nouvelle chambre. Elle sautilla et fit un petit cri de souris, examinant chaque coin de la pièce. Stiles sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, regardant le lit. Il soupira légèrement en secouant la tête, réalisant qu'il allait devoir dormir avec Lydia. Sérieusement ? Oh, pas que ça le gênait, mais… ça le gênait.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lydia en fronçant ses sourcils fins.

— Regarde, dit Stiles en pointant le lit du menton. On va devoir dormir ensemble.

— … Je suis sûre que Scott et Allison aimeraient cette chambre, pouffa t-elle.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'Allison les appelle. Les deux amis se regardèrent et descendirent, Stiles faisant passer Lydia devant lui.

— Galant, dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui, souriant légèrement.

Stiles rougit légèrement et lâcha un grognement, gêné. Lui, galant ? Pff, n'importe quoi ! Enfin, peut-être. Mais un tout petit peu.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le couple, qui s'embrassait. Stiles se racla la gorge, alors que Lydia se pinçait l'arête du nez en ricanant. Les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent en rougissant pour la deuxième fois.

— Vous savez qu'on reste ici même pas deux semaines ? demanda Stiles, pinçant les lèvres.

— On va se tenir tranquilles, grommela Scott.

Stiles ria et donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami, descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Scott le rejoignit – en marchant avec la grâce d'un éléphant en tutu – et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, obligeant Stiles à se rapprocher.

— Tu penses te trouver une copine ? demanda t-il sans aucun tact.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa salive, toussant. Il lança un regard noir à Scott, qui explosa de rire.

— Mais quoiii ? demanda son meilleur ami avec une tête de chien battu.

— Comment tu veux que je me trouve une petite-amie en _deux semaines_ ? s'exclama Stiles, faisant de grands gestes.

— Fais confiance à Tonton Scotty, répondit t-il.

— C'est bien ça qui me fait peur…, gémit Stiles.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le salon, avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils tournèrent la tête, alors que les filles descendaient. Un homme, mouillé et pratiquement chauve, entrait dans la maison, un béret français noir était posé sa tête. En voyant les quatre jeunes adultes, il haussa un sourcil.

— Ah ! Gérard ! fit Sophie, faisant sursauter le groupe d'amis.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement – alors que les filles soupiraient devant une scène si mignonne et que les garçons grimaçaient – et Gérard regarda les nouveaux venus. Allison s'avança, et il la serrait dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes, elle se recula et montra ses amis.

— Grand-père, je te présente mes amis : Scott, Stiles et Lydia.

— Enchanté, dit Gérard en souriant.

Les trois saluèrent Gérard – Scott étant soudainement timide – et se présentèrent respectivement.

— Et quels livres lis-tu, Stiles ? demanda le vieil homme.

Stiles parut gêné de l'attention que lui portait le grand-père d'Allison. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas Scott ? Normalement, c'était pas aux hommes de la famille de questionner le petit-ami ? Si ! Enfin, bon, peut-être que c'était une ruse… Ou que Gérard était un grand-père qui n'éprouvait pas le besoin de surprotéger sa petite-fille.

— Je… je lis beaucoup de bouquins sur la mythologie… Les trucs avec des créatures bizarres, c'est pour moi, ria t-il, toujours aussi gêné.

— Et il va piller votre bibliothèque, dit Lydia, riant à gorge déployée.

Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant les bras de Lydia autour de son cou. Sérieusement, si Lydia montait sur son dos, il se laisserait tomber. Scott grommela quelque chose avec les mots « tenir tranquilles » et « eux non » ; l'hyperactif lui lança un regard interrogateur, haussant un sourcil. Non, il savait de quoi parlait Scott, mais… Non. Impossible que Lydia soit amoureuse de lui. D'accord, ils s'étaient embrassés, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ce jour-là !

Gérard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et haussa les sourcils, disant :

— Bonté divine, il est déjà sept heures et quart ! Les enfants, je vous conseille de ranger vos affaires dans vos chambres, nous allons bientôt manger.

— Yes, j'ai trop faim ! s'exclama Scott, avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche en devenant rouge.

Stiles, Lydia et Allison durent se retenir d'exploser de rire, hochant simplement la tête. Sophie et Gérard lâchèrent un petit rire devant la gêne de Scott.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, _fiston_, le rassura Gérard, tapotant son épaule.

Allison sourit à Scott, embrassant sa joue, alors que Gérard allait au salon. Scott serra Allison contre lui et embrassa son crâne, avant de prendre sa valise et celle de la jeune fille, montant les escaliers. Le couple monta, laissant Lydia et Stiles tous seuls. La jeune fille regarda les deux valises blanches et embrassa la joue de Stiles, montant rapidement les escaliers.

— Merci ! cria t-elle.

Et c'est trois secondes plus tard que Stiles réalisait qu'il s'était fait avoir. Et qu'il allait devoir porter deux valises – voire cinq vu le poids de celle de Lydia.

oOoOoOo

Lydia ouvrit la porte du grenier en entendant quelqu'un frapper. Elle tomba sur un Stiles essoufflé, qui avait deux valises derrière-lui.

— T'as mis quoi dans ta valise… ? demanda t-il. Des briques ? Ou, non, attends, j'ai trouvé… Des blocs de béton ?

— N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Lydia. J'ai juste mis le nécessaire ! Mes vêtements, mon casque, ma trousse de toilette, ma trousse de maquillage, mes livres et mon calepin !

Stiles ne releva rien, mais tout le monde pouvait voir que les affaires de Lydia étaient comme des briques pour l'hyperactif. Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa la joue de Stiles, prenant sa valise et se jetant sur le lit, roulant dessus.

oOoOoOo

Stiles marchait dans la rue. Le dîner avait été… calme. Rapide. Intimidant. Enfin, c'était ce que Scott avait dit. Gérard l'intimidait, et Stiles avait tout fait pour le détendre ; c'est vrai, Gérard n'était qu'un grand-père protecteur, et il semblait déjà avoir accepté Scott dans la famille. « J'ai l'impression qu'il porte un masque », avait-il dit. D'ordinaire, c'était Stiles qui se méfiait des autres, et Scott était un peu « le naïf ». C'était rare que Scott se méfie d'une personne à peine quelques heures après l'avoir rencontrée. Mais c'était déjà arrivé, et les personnes en question étaient toutes infréquentables.

Un crissement fit sursauter Stiles, qui tourna la tête vers la route. Une voiture fonça sur lui. Aussitôt, l'hyperactif se recula, manquant de glisser dans une flaque de boue. La voiture, une Camaro noire, réussie à s'arrêter, alors que le chauffeur sortait. La pluie tombait toujours autant.

— Eh ! hurla le chauffeur. T'es timbré, ou quoi ?! dit-il en français.

Stiles, ne comprenant pas un mot, se contenta de lever les deux mains pour tenter de calmer le conducteur. Il se mordit la lèvre et balbutia :

— Dé-désolé ! Je regardais pas où j'allais, c'est ma faute !

L'homme, en l'entendant parler anglais, se tut et se contenta de le fixer. Stiles put voir ses yeux verts. Il avait aussi une barbe, ainsi que des cheveux noirs. Ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage. L'Américain déglutit en voyant le regard noir que l'inconnu lui lançait. Celui-ci se retourna, sans un mot, et entra de nouveau dans sa voiture, faisant tomber son portefeuille. Stiles n'eut pas le temps de le héler, il était déjà parti. Alors il ramassa l'objet et regarda sa carte d'identité.

« Derek Hale. »

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre 1... Je vais seulement vous poser quelques questions, même si c'est optionnel. Je mets ces questions pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi mettre à part « J'aime trop ! La suite ! », même si je n'ai rien contre ce genre de commentaire ! Mais bon, vous connaissez la chanson... Alors, voici les questions ! En passant, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin que je vous demande de justifier, hm... ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Scott, Lydia et Allison ?**

**Pensez-vous que j'ai respectée le caractère des personnages ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Sophie et Gérard ?**

**Y a-t-il peu, ou beaucoup trop de description ?**

**Allez-vous remercier Samy pour m'avoir corrigée ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la rencontre entre Stiles et Derek ?**

**Dîtes-moi ce que vous espérez voir dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite de la patience, une belle vie, bla bla bla... Je vous aimes !**


End file.
